Os Semideuses Caídos
by Mari Satsuki
Summary: Diversos semideuses estavam sendo capturados e mantidos em cativeiro por alguma criatura mortífera, cujas motivações ainda se desconhece. Zero, na cabine de Hermes, nunca havia dado a devida atenção ao problema, até que a sua melhor amiga desaparece.
1. Prefácio

**Nome:** Os Semideuses Caídos

**Autora: **Satsuki

**Gênero: **Aventure/Drama/Friendship

**Censura: **NC- 17

**Notas:**  
- Não tenho fins lucrativos com essa fanfiction. E sim fins recreativos.  
- A saga Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos, assim como a saga Heróis do Olimpo, pertencem a Tio Rick.  
- Para os fãs dessa saga incrível.  
- Boa leitura!

* * *

**Prefácio  
**_Perdida nesse labirinto infinito..._

Reira corria como nunca tinha corrido antes.

A escuridão da floresta era mais profunda do que qualquer escuridão que Reira tinha conhecido. Ela não podia ver a forma de sua mão em frente a seus olhos, ela não podia ver o chão da floresta. Não que isso tivesse importância. Ela agora corria para salvar a própria vida, e agradeceu internamente por usar roupas leves.

Mas precisava admitir que a visão lhe daria uma ótima vantagem. Sendo filha de Nix, nunca tivera problemas com a escuridão. Conseguia ver muito bem em ambientes escuros, por causa dos sentidos mais aguçados durante a noite. Todavia a escuridão da floresta não era do tipo natural. Era do tipo mágico, tornando o fato de ser filha de Nix inútil.

Avançou na floresta, escutando o ruídos dos seus perseguidores logo atrás, adquirindo velocidade, a alcançando. Reira correu o máximo que seu corpo podia aguentar, e tentou manter o ritmo, apesar de querer com todas as forças alguns segundos para descansar. O sangue rugia em seus ouvidos, o suor pingava, e sua respiração começava a falhar com o esforço. Porém _precisava_ continuar.

Sua vida dependia disso.

Virou a cabeça para trás brevemente, e conseguiu algo ver graças a fraca luminosidade que se infiltrava nas folhas das árvores. Eram seis perseguidores. Seis mercenários. Seis formas diferentes de morrer. E eles estavam perto, perigosamente _perto_. Um deles atirou três adagas de uma vez - ela ficou surpresa com a habilidade do mortal - e atirou em sua direção. Por sorte, havia uma árvore em sua direita, e ela bruscamente dirigiu-se para lá, fazendo as adagas fincarem fundo no tronco.

Ela sacou sua espada em pleno movimento, agora determinada a atrasá-los, e cortou o tronco grosso de uma árvore como se fosse manteiga. A madeira rangeu antes de cair na direção contrária à dela. Reira riu quando escutou o grito de um dos perseguidores com os galhos que tinha caído sobre ele, prendendo seus pés.

_Menos um. Falta cinco._

Em movimento, tateou os bolsos e achou o que desejava. Explosivos. Uma das invenções de seu amigo, Arin. Sem pestanejar, Reira retirou um dos explosivos do bolso e jogou atrás, o máximo que a força reserva conseguia. Logo pode-se ouvir o barulho da explosão, e o cheiro pungente de fumaça. Continuou a correr, desviando-se dos obstáculos que a floresta oferecia, e dobrando sempre que fosse possível. Por sorte, seu equilíbrio era bom. Isso a permitiu não tropeçar em diversas raízes traiçoeiras.

Antes que pudesse protestar ou perceber, a corrida desenfreada de Reira foi bruscamente interrompida por um puxão que a levou para dentro de um lugar escuro e molhado. Ela foi prensada em uma parede fria e úmida, o que lhe rendeu novos ferimentos nas suas costas. Ela tentou lutar, empurrar, ferir com a espada aquele corpo estranho para longe do seu, para pelo menos ferir o infeliz. Porém, todos os seus membros estavam imobilizados pelos do mercenário: um dos seus braços segurado, o outro, espremido entre o seu tronco e o do mortal, que a pressionava ainda mais fortemente. A sua espada caiu com um baque no chão da floresta. As coxas dele sobre as suas impediam-na de mexer as pernas.

"Não se mexa." Reira, em algum canto de sua mente, reconheceu a voz dele de imediato. Mas estava cansada demais para pensar muito nisso.

Lá fora, o som dos passos e vozes que a seguiam foram aumentando. Apesar de ter adquirido uma boa distância deles, o mercenário que a pegara anularia todos os seus esforços, agora que fora capturada. Sua confiança foi subitamente abalada. Ela tremeu de medo, por motivos que não sabia. Porque ela havia tremido, e tão de repente? Ela xingou após perceber o porque. O que antes eram árvores, agora eram imensas rochas, formando uma espécie de desenho de ferradura. Era íngreme demais para ser escalado. Havia sido encurralada.

Para a sua total perplexidade, o grupo de mercenários havia passado correndo por eles, em frente a árvore em que, agora, ela se encontrava levemente mais segura. Mesmo com o corpo imprensado contra o do seu aparente salvador, ela tentou recuperar o fôlego caso uma batalha subitamente começasse aí. Por mais estranho que parecesse, o seu salvador - uma pessoa que ela conhecia bem demais - estava tão ofegante quanto ela. Se estava correndo com ou contra os mercenários, Reira não sabia dizer. Ele a apertou mais contra a árvore, deixando um recado muito claro.

_Não nos delate._

Havia mais de um ano que ela não via os cabelos marrons e os olhos vermelhos de Lenexar. O tremor do medo permaneceu com ela, estranha como um pontada de dor. Reira não era exatamente propensa a fortuitos ataques de pânico – Zero sempre tinha dito que um pouco de medo faria bem a ela. Medo era algo que nunca tinha a afetado muito. Ela se lembrou do que seu amigo Arin tinha dito; _Você nunca temeu a escuridão._

Isso era verdade. Então o medo que ela sentia era antinatural. Não por causa dos mercenários, mas porque conseguia sentir que havia mais do que isso na simples escuridão, além dela e Lenexar. Um som fendeu o ar, fazendo ela congelar em seu lugar. Era um ganido alto, ululante, um som de puro terror insano. Aquilo pareceu vir mais e mais como uma nota tocada desafinada em um violino, crescendo mais alta, mais fino e nítido até que foi abruptamente cortado. Reira xingou. Seus ouvidos estava retinindo, e ela podia sentir alguma presença se aproximando. Uma presença mortal, inexorável.

"Você está bem?" Se Lenexar tinha escutado ou não o som terrível, não havia reagido. Por um segundo, ela se permitiu apreciar a voz dele - rouca como sempre. Quando os olhos de Reira se adaptaram melhor á escuridão, ela pode perceber nítidas diferenças em seu companheiro.

Fisicamente, ele não tinha muitas mudanças relevantes; apenas estava com mais músculos que antes - ela percebeu olhando para os antebraços expostos por causa da blusa azul marinho dobrada, mas continuava sendo magro. Ele não era alto, mas também não era baixinho. Seus cabelos continuavam a rebeldia castanha de sempre, assim como suas duas pistolas carregadas com infinitas balas de bronze celestial estavam guardadas no bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans.

Emocionalmente, a mudança era mais radical. Seus olhos - vermelhos, embora ela não saiba o porque, refletiam um brilho pertubador e preocupante. Como se tivesse passado por dias difíceis ou estivesse diante de uma difícil decisão com terríveis consequências. Lentamente, muito lentamente, Lenexar afastou seu corpo. Reira caiu no chão com o cansaço físico e mental que sentia, desejando com todas as suas forças um copo d'água.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ela olhou brevemente para as próprias roupas. Sua calça estava suja de terra e lodo. Seus tênis estavam igualmente imundos, e havia vários pedaços faltando em seu suéter. E seu cabelo? Provavelmente um emaranhado horrível. Reira levantou a cabeça para olhar o seu companheiro.

Até hoje ela se perguntava como tinha feito amizade com Lenexar. Cínico e amargurado, incapaz de confiar em outras pessoas, exceto ele mesmo. Por isso, ele não acredita em amizade e detesta que tentem se aproximar dele, preferindo sempre agir sozinho a depender dos outros, e rejeitava todo e qualquer tipo de laço emocional com alguma pessoa exceto ele, rindo de seus treinos no meio da noite e fazendo observações indelicadas. Mas, quando ele a salvou nesse momento, ela finalmente percebeu que algum laço havia sido forjado entre eles, queira ele ou não. Não podia ser invenção da cabeça dela aquele olhar preocupado que ele exibiu quando a viu.

"Dane-se." Sussurrou, quando não obteve nenhuma resposta dele. Ela se levantou - todos os membros do corpo protestando, agarrou sua espada e tentou sair daquele lugar úmido e frio. Mas ele a impediu antes mesmo que ela avançasse um passo em direção a floresta, segurando o seu braço.

"Você não pode sair daqui nesse estado." Lenexar declarou, observando seu cabelo sujo de terra e roupas esfarrapadas. Reira se irritou.

"Eu ainda consigo andar, está bem? Caso você queira ouvir alguma coisa: Obrigada por me salvar dos mercenários. Mesmo. Mas eu preciso ir para o Acampamento Meio Sangue."

Ele afrouxou o aperto em seu braço.

"É justamente para onde eles estão indo. Sabem que você vai para lá." Ele declarou, cruzando os braços e apoiando as costas na parede fria.

"Como você sabe disso?" Ela perguntou, surpresa. Lenexar apenas fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando desdém.

"Eu estou os caçando."

Reira bufou. Esquecia que o passatempo preferido dele era caçar. E ela mesmo admitia que ele era um ótimo caçador. Mas de recompensas. Frequentemente, várias pessoas o 'contratavam', se é que esse termo pode ser usado, para caçar bestas perigosas e monstros lendários. Ele sempre cumpria as suas missões com perfeição, mas exigia pagamento. Ano passado, havia abandonado o Acampamento Meio Sangue justamente porque havia recebido uma proposta de caça de Ártemis, que ficou impressionada com as habilidades do homem - mesmo que a contragosto, sendo ela a deusa mais feminista que existe. Lenexar apenas cumpriu seu dever, mas não havia retornado para o Acampamento. Boatos corriam que ele havia se mudado para Londres, em mais uma caçada.

"Quem mandou você os caçar?" Ela perguntou. Quando percebeu que Lenexar não ia responder, ela bufou mais uma vez. "Agora suponho que você vai retornar a Londres quando terminar o 'serviço'."

Ele deu de ombros. Ás vezes, Reira sentia vontade de pegar uma de suas pistolas e atirar na cabeça dele. Era melhor do que um monólogo.

"Ótimo. Estou indo." Ela avisou, antes de sair.

Sequer olhou para trás.

Ao ter passado do obstáculo dos rochedos, voltou a correr com mais desespero, apertando com mais força o cabo da espada. Sequer conseguia escutar os mercenários, nem Lenexar, muito menos da vida na floresta. Era como se aquele som agudo tivesse sugado todo o som anterior.

O som veio de novo, desta vez mais alto e, em seguida, houve um grito agudo, e outro. Algo explodiu acima de sua cabeça, e Reira mergulhou no chão antes da árvore cair logo atrás dela. Ela se levantou rapidamente - ignorando a dor que sentia nos braços e joelhos, provavelmente de arranhões, e continuou a correr. Agora parecia sem sentido o que estava fazendo. Do que ela estava fugindo? Havia sido Lenexar?

A resposta veio no mesmo instante.

Ela teve tempo apenas para soltar uma exclamação de surpresa antes de mergulhar na inconsciência.

...

* * *

**Pois é!** Mais uma fanfiction lançada. Tive essa inspiração do nada. Sério. Simplesmente surgiu a história na minha cabeça, e o resto foi se desenrolando naturalmente. O prólogo está confuso, eu sei. Mas quem é que entende tudo pelo prefácio da série PJ&O, right? Estou gostando muito de desenvolver os capítulos e, claro, terão OCs. Muitos OCs, mas nenhum Mary Sue, garanto. Relevem a parte do "Filha de Nix", porque vai ter toda uma história por trás, então guardem as tochas quando forem se referir á Reira, ok? Ela é meu xodózinho.

Editei um pouco o prefácio, acrescentando cenas e personagens. Era necessário para vocês entenderem toda a história no final.

Infelizmente não posso determinar o período em que postarei. Tenho mais uma Long Fic em progresso. A única coisa que posso garantir, é que terminarei a história mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Esse prefácio merece reviews? Não, eu sei. Mas tá ai a chance de vocês provarem que eu estou errada.

Até a próxima.

**Satsuki.**


	2. Caçada

**Nome:** Os Semideuses Caídos

**Autora: **Satsuki

**Gênero: **Aventure/Drama/Friendship

**Censura: **NC- 17

**Notas:**  
- Não tenho fins lucrativos com essa fanfiction. E sim fins recreativos.  
- A saga Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos, assim como a saga Heróis do Olimpo, pertencem a Tio Rick.  
- Para os fãs dessa saga incrível.  
- Boa leitura!

* * *

01  
**Caçada**

...

Parecia que ia chover intensamente mais tarde.

Zero tinha reparado nisso quando tinha saído de sua casa em Long Island para tomar um ar fresco, na varanda. Enormes nuvens negras apareceram no céu, obliterando o costumeiro sol da tarde e escurecendo o ambiente. Era como se o mundo estivesse dizendo que não deveria ir lá para fora, que o local mais seguro era dentro das quatro paredes.

Ele não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que essa era a verdade.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado, e agarrou o cabo de sua montante, com o objetivo de se sentir seguro. Era incomensuravelmente pesada, mas Zero manejava com uma facilidade invejada por muito de seus companheiros da cabine de Hermes. Tinha vários espinhos encrustados de diferentes metais. E bronze celestial, sendo letal tanto para humanos quanto para monstros. Não pressentia nenhum perigo, mas ainda assim algo nele dizia para ficar perto de sua montante. E ele aprendeu a confiar em seus instintos.

Suspirou, e tentou relaxar.

Zero planejava ir ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue ainda hoje. Estava com a mochila pronta, mas ele não sabia porque queria ficar. Muitas coisas ele não sabia, mas simplesmente seguia porque achava que era o certo. Intuição? Talvez. Estava com saudades do Acampamento, embora não admitisse isso nem para seus melhores amigos, Reira e Sebastian. Sentia falta das atividades diárias, dos jogos, do Capture a Bandeira, do pessoal do chalé de Hermes... De tudo.

Enquanto refletia sobre isso, o seu celular vibrou em seu peito. Ele abriu o aparelho com uma careta.

"Alô."

"E aí." Falou uma voz rouca e divertida, surpreendentemente familiar.

"Oi."

"Já está pronto? Eu e Jane estamos esperando. Eu tentei ligar para a Reira, mas o celular dela está desligado. Provavelmente ela esqueceu de carregar de novo. Semana passada, ela disse que estava indo para lá, então a encontraremos já na cabine." Sebastian murmurou, satisfeito. "Já está com malas prontas, né?"

"Sim. E onde nos encontraremos?" Ele perguntou, levantando-se da rede e se espreguiçando. Aquilo era usual - sempre marcavam de ir para o Acampamento juntos.

Até que Sebastian começou a sair com Jane. Não que Zero não gostasse dela - era legal, para uma filha de Afrodite. Mas ainda assim ele achava meio ridículo os dois juntos simplesmente porque não conseguia aceitar o fato de que Sebastian os tinha deixado de lado por uma namorada, depois de prometerem não deixar a parte romântica interferir na amizade. Apesar disso, ele apenas compartilhava seus sentimentos com Reira, que ria e dizia para ele 'respeitar o namoro alheio'.

"No pinheiro." Ele falou. Sebastian parecia estar com um ótimo humor. Zero riu.

"Até lá." E desligou o celular.

Suspirou novamente antes de pegar sua montante e caminhar para dentro de casa. Agora que Sebastian havia ligado, ele não tinha mais escolha a não ser ir. Seria questão de tempo até os monstros estarem na sua porta, e ele não estava com humor para lutar, agora sabendo que deveria ir.

Juntou suas coisas com pressa e habilidade. Estava tudo separado previamente. Ao fechar o zíper da mochila, foi ao seu armário pegar roupas para o frio - a brisa que havia entrado na sua janela o fez estremecer. Pegou uma blusa azul marinho de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans e tênis de caminhada. Ao retirar a blusa que estava usando, Zero fechou a cara para o espelho.

Nunca tinha gostado do seu corpo. Sempre havia sido alto, mas agora ele se sentia, decididamente, um totem. Ele tinha um metro e noventa e dois, muito mais alto que a maioria dos seus companheiros. Seu tórax estava marcado com cicatrizes de tantos monstros que havia lutado. Por carregar muito peso e malhar todo dia, tinha músculos bastante definidos nos braços e na barriga.

_Mas as cicatrizes..._

Tocou uma particularmente grossa, logo acima do seu umbigo. Havia sido um golpe de cão infernal durante uma missão em São Francisco, para ajudar as dríades nos arredores do Monte Tam que estavam com problemas com um bando de cães infernais. Ele havia completado a missão sem problemas, até que um deles havia lhe seguido no caminho de volta ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue e acrescentado mais uma cicatriz para a coleção. Ele as detestava. Eram marcas desnecessárias.

Olhou para o seu rosto. Exibia uma expressão cansada e amargurada, sem falar que precisava de uma ótima noite de sono. Os cabelos cinza estavam despenteados e grandes. Ele pegou um elástico que estava perto de sua cama, e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo pequeno. Os olhos intensamente verdes o encararam de volta, quase como uma zombaria. Com repulsa, cobriu a pele exposta com as roupas que havia escolhido. Ao terminar de calçar o tênis, pegou a mochila e a montante. E saiu.

...

"Ele está atrasado."

"Não tem problema. A gente espera."

"Podemos ser atacados."

"Lutaremos, então."

"E se nos machucarmos?"

"Tem ambrosia e néctar na minha mochila."

"Zero pode estar em perigo."

"Ele sabe se virar."

"Francamente." Jane reclamou para Sebastian, que apenas riu com a expressão dela. "Qual é o seu problema?"

"Você está se preocupando com besteira. É marca de filha de Afrodite? Ai!" Ele reclamou quando ela deu um tapa em seu braço, apesar de ter sido leve como uma pluma. Sebastian riu antes de abraçá-la, protegendo-a contra o frio. Jane se aconchegou em seu peito.

"Era mais divertido quando Reira provocava você. Infelizmente, não tenho o talento dela para isso." Ele deu de ombros. Jane franziu as sobrancelhas

"Não gosto muito dela e nem do Zero." Confidenciou ela, baixinho. Como se tivesse medo que Zero escutasse e a atacasse. Sebastian levantou as sobrancelhas com isso. "Ela é filha de Nix. Nunca vi uma filha de Nix na minha vida."

"Isso é motivo para não gostar dela?"

"Não sei do que ela é capaz. E Zero... ele sequer foi reconhecido ainda! Ele tem um jeito muito estranho, é muito reservado e calado."

"Só com quem não conhece... A prova disso é que ele é como qualquer outro adolescente perto de mim e da Reira."

"Vocês são amigos desde sempre." Ela fez um gesto de desprezo com as mãos, como se fosse lógico. "É justificável. Mas ele se fecha completamente para novas amizades. Isso é... estranho."

Sebastian riu.

"Eu também não fui reconhecido ainda, e nós dois somos bem mais que amigos. Já o Zero... Bem, eu sei que ele é bem esquisito quando quer, mas ele é meu melhor amigo. E Reira. Não irei mudar isso." Murmurou Sebastian, sendo completamente sincero.

Ela apenas suspirou, contrariada e vencida.

"Adoro fofocas sobre mim. Sei coisas a meu respeito que eu mesmo desconhecia."

Sebastian se virou, e lá estava seu melhor amigo, sorrindo envergonhado - sempre ficava sem graça na frente de Jane, simplesmente porque não sabia como interagir com outras pessoas. Ele era tímido, e essa timidez era considerado um charme por muitas garotas no Acampamento Meio Sangue. Combinando com sua beleza, ele era terrivelmente assediado. Mas nunca dava atenção.

_Mas... após perder a namorada, qualquer um não pensaria mais em relacionamentos por um bom tempo, _refletiu Sebastian.

Zero e Natasha foram namorados por quase um ano. E Sebastian seria capaz de jurar que nunca tinha visto o amigo tão feliz quanto naqueles oito meses. Os dois eram perfeitamente felizes juntos. Porém, Natasha havia desaparecido. Simplesmente desaparecido. Tinha saído em missão e nunca mais havia retornado, preocupando muitos. Alguns suspeitam que ela esteja morta, incluindo Zero, mas Quíron sempre afirmava que havia esperanças dela estar viva. Ele não acreditava nisso, mas ainda nutria sentimentos por ela. A maior prova disso era não entrar em um novo relacionamento porque não conseguia achar alguém 'especial' (segundo as palavras dele) o bastante para isso.

No fundo, ele não queria. Aguardava o retorno dela.

E não havia sido apenas Natasha. Vários semideuses que saíam em missões, nunca mais retornavam, ou eram interceptados quando iam para o Acampamento Meio Sangue. Não sabe-se o motivo disso, mas Quíron estava começando a ficar preocupado - e isso era realmente difícil de acontecer. Aproximadamente sete semideuses haviam desaparecido em três meses.

Todos os dias, ele rezava para nenhum de seus amigos serem os próximos.

...

Zero teve que conter um suspiro ao ver Sebastian e Jane abraçados. Ele estava com os cabelos pretos quase caindo nos olhos - quando ele iria cortá-los? - e os olhos azuis admiravam a paisagem, o infinito capim seco.

_Era escolha dele_, Zero precisou ficar se lembrando disso. Apesar dele gostar mais de ficar na companhia de Sebastian quando era Reira que estava no lugar de Jane.

De repente, subita e inexplicavelmente, o ar mudou. Ficou muito mais frio e pesado. O vento roçava contra o rosto deles, fazendo cócegas na pele e jogando alguns fios de cabelo cinzas ao redor do rosto de Zero. A noite estava muito fria, e ele já sentia pingos de chuva caírem nos seus olhos. No ar, estava o cheiro forte que precedia uma tempestade. _É, o verão tinha ido embora_, ele se lembrou com raiva. Mas a temperatura ter baixado uns quinze graus de repente não era muito típico da primavera.

"Vamos logo." O homem da cabelos cinza falou, guardando a montante nas costas.

Os três nem perceberam que estavam sendo observados por um par de olhos vermelhos.

...

O luar já banhava os campos de morango quando Zero, Jane e Sebastian finalmente avistaram o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Motivados pela fome, os três continuaram a caminhar em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Estava tudo calmo e silencioso, até que alguém esbarrou em Sebastian, derrubando-os.

Levantando-se xingando, com o rosto contra o capim, ele apenas escutou o barulho de tiros. Muitos tiros e, por mais deslocado que fosse, o calor e barulho de chamas. Só podia orientar-se pelo som, porque a sua visão estava completamente escura, como se estivesse entrado em uma sala fechada sem iluminação.

Zero retirou sua montante das costas imediatamente, e Jane retirou o chicote. Quando Sebastian recuperou a visão, só pôde ver vários montes pequenos de poeira - denunciando que monstros haviam acabado de ser enviados para o Tártaro.

Quando Zero reconheceu a figura, não estava ansioso para baixar sua arma.

"Lenexar." Tentou falar em uma voz baixa e controlada, mas sua raiva transparecia. "Que merda você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele havia mudado drasticamente. Seus cabelos, antes castanhos escuros, agora estavam em um tom loiro bastante impressionante. Era de um amarelo queimado¹ bastante indiscreto. Apesar disso, os olhos continuavam na mesmo tom vermelho sangue que Zero se recordava. Seu semblante era irritado, as sobrancelhas franzidas, as duas pistolas em suas mãos. Exceto pela cor do cabelo, ele não havia mudado em nada fisicamente, exceto que tinha músculos mais destacados.

Lenexar passou a mão em sua testa, para limpar o suor. "Não é da sua conta, Dermott." Zero não gostou de ouvir seu sobrenome sendo pronunciado por alguém tão arrogante quanto Lenexar. "Agora, se não se importam, preciso continuar uma caçada."

Zero levantou sua montante, impedindo que ele continuasse. Lenexar estreitou os olhos com a ousadia do filho de Hermes, as mãos apertando com força a coronha da arma.

Sebastian não gostava do caçador de recompensas, mas sabia que não era uma boa ideia deixar ele e Zero brigarem mais uma vez, recordando-se da última briga dos dois, doze meses antes. E, decididamente, não era o melhor momento para perguntar porque o cabelo dele estava loiro.

"Já chega, vocês." Ele decidiu intervir. A mão de Jane apertou a sua com força, que deu um pequeno aperto em troca. _Está tudo bem._ "Você está ferido?" Perguntou para Zero, que parecia irado.

"Claro que não."

"E você?" Agora voltou-se para Lenexar, que manteve-se inexpressivo.

"Nada mais do que desperdício de boas balas."

"Ótimo." Aquela conversa não estava indo para lugar nenhum. Sebastian tentou uma abordagem diferente. "Já que estamos todos aqui e bem, podemos ir logo para o Acampamento? Falta apenas alguns metros."

...

_Eles não sabem de nada._

Ficou extremamente visível que eles não sabiam absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido a ela. Um fato completamente estranho, considerando que eram amigos há... três, quatro anos? Provavelmente mais. Lenexar precisou conter o riso ao perceber que eles não faziam ideia de que ela provavelmente estaria morta agora, repousando eternamente junto com sete outros semideuses. Se ao menos procurassem saber onde ela estaria...

Algo que nem mesmo _ele_ sabia. Lenexar retirou isso se sua cabeça. Era a sua caçada mais longa desde que começou. Três semanas. E não tinha a menor pista de onde aqueles idiotas mercenários estavam, e estava ficando decididamente frustrado. Era o melhor caçador que conhecia. Era questão de tempo. Os mercenários eram um pedaço pequeno de um plano muito maior, o semideus sabia muito bem disso. Quando ele finalmente alcançasse a besta, ele faria a criatura gritar pelo seu nome quando estivesse nos portões do Hades.

* * *

¹ - Pesquisar no Google: "Amarelo queimado" caso queiram a cor exata dos cabelos do Lenexar.

_Seguinte_: Eu realmente demorei para postar esse capítulo. Eu sei, desculpe. Mas eu precisava ter uma ideia da história até o meio para poder desenvolvê-lo. É esquisitice minha, mas eu só consigo trabalhar assim. Minha vida está uma confusão sem igual. Em sete meses, me mudei quatro vezes de cidade, duas vezes de estado. É, a situação não tá fácil. Combinado com deveres, problemas pessoais... É praticamente extinção de inspiração para escrever. Mas logo logo irá melhorar - espero. Até lá, eu espero que tenham, por gentileza, paciência comigo. Irá demorar, mas não deixarei nenhuma fanfiction em hiatus até morrer, prometo. Não posso determinar um dia na semana para escrever, porque eu realmente não sei quando irei tocar no computador futuramente. É a triste realidade.

Desenvolvi melhor a personalidade dos personagens centrais aqui. Os personagens sofrerão diversas mudanças, tanto físicas quanto psicológicas (a primeira mudança física já pode ser vista em Lenexar, no período de uma semana - prefácio até este capítulo, que teve seus cabelos mudados para a cor amarelo queimado. Motivos? Próximo capítulo!)

Um MUITO OBRIGADA, a cada um em particular, que descartou um pequeno pedaço do seu tempo para ler esse pedaço de rascunho. Isso me faz ganhar o dia.

Até a próxima.

**Satsuki.**


End file.
